Vampira
by LeyahRayne
Summary: Edward dumps Bella. Bella is a vampira with magical powers and the last one of her kind and older than any vampire alive! :D XOXO xD Zues/bella   marcus only has fatherly love for bella.
1. Chapter 1

I started following edward into the woods, I didn't know why he wanted to talk out there but anywhere he goes I'm fine with. I'm a vampira queen. A vampira is a vampire female, shapeshifter, can change scent / eyecolor anything. Most people get 1 element but I got all 7. The elements are: Earth, air, fire, spirit, water/ice,nature, and weather. Nature and weather are the only ones no one can get. I got Nature and weather for some reason though. But thats because I am the vampira queen. Nobody knows who I am cause they think all vampiras are extinct.

Nature can summon root anything even animal but since I already shapeshift into anything I rarely don't need it. Weather is that I can summon storms or turn rain into a sunny days any weather possible. Fire, I can shoot flames out of my hands. Air I can control so it looks like I'm floating in mid air. Spirit is I can heal anything or anyone. Lastly water and ice, i can shoot water through my hands like fire then i can freeze it in mid air.

"Bella I'm leaving you." I gasped even tho my real name is Leyah Reyanna Santiago. I have to change it since I've lived longer than any vampire. I've lived since Dinasour age. I still talk old fashioned but I barely use it. I always talk in a Tennessee accent. "You were just a toy I never loved you." He paused to lick his cold red lips. "Your a slut you should of known a beauty like me would never fall for you. I don't fall in love with skanks. And I'm a vampire, I shouldn't love pathetic humans. And I never will."

My eye started shifting into a bloody red color. I was soo pissed. I've seen the gods and I've lived longer than them I even had a relationship with the god Zues, but I called it off since i wanted to be on earth.

"You don't fucking love me?" I said getting even more pissed. My stomach started to ache too.

"Yah I don't love you. You stupid human don't you get that." His golden eyes staring into my brown eyes with a glare. I glared right back at him and decided that I'll show my true form.

"Close your eyes eddork." I said with a pissed off voice. He sighed and did what i said. I closed my eyes and shapeshifted into my true self. My eyes were bloody red cause I am pissed off. My true out fit came out. It was a white hooded, long sleeves, feet length dress with golden patterns. My silver crown floating on my head gleaming. My light almost white, blonde hair tide horizontally going down my left shoulder to my breasts. I had a silver high heeled boots that goes to my ankles.

"Open." I said with a glare.

He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped open. "Wow... Bella.. you look hot.." he said with lots of pauses. I rolled my eyes.

"Close your mouth idiot. You just dumped the last Vampira that is a queen, on earth and that's all you can say. Well fuck ya. I could kill you right now but I'll let ya go to your precious cullens. Tell Emmett I said hi. I bet he misses me." I rolled my eyes again. " Well I better get off too the vulture since yall are probably gonna call and I know I aint gonna let yall beat me to them. Laters and your kisses were the worst kisses I've ever kissed." I said with a smile and shapeshifted into a black and white eagle.

_Its been awhile since i wrote sorry it took me so long just had alot of crap going on in my life i refixed it alot so reread it =) Thanks for the reviews and adding me :D it makes me happy see people read it 3._


	2. Chapter 2

_There will be many changes and marcus will be the father but not her real one, for yall who don't get what i ment about that, and I'm gonna add the god Zues into it ! -

I arrived at Vulture at 12am. It took me 3 hours to get here. I felt giddy to finally face the volturi. They're probably gonna be pissed cus there suppose to be the oldest family alive. Unfortunatly there not.

I saw 2 shadowy figures coming towards me. One was short with a hood over its head and about 5'6. The other was tall about 5'11. I couldn't see there faces cause of the hood.

"What do you want human." The 5'11 dude with a deep voice said. Since I turned back to my disguise they can't tell that I'm a vampire."

"I'm here to talk to the Vampire Leaders." I said in my usual monotone voice. I don't let anyone pass my guard. I access on what they can do and there weakness. I don't ever let out emotions unless its an act.

I could tell the short one had the power to immobolize u , the 5'11 dude can track u any where around the world once he gets ur scent. I closed my eyes and made it so I'm immune to them and no scent at all.

"Follow us mere human." The short one hissed. I glared at him for hissing at me. He looked abit taken back about that and stared at me. Till his buddy whispered in a low voice so me, the human, can't hear._ "Come on Alec don't waste ur time on staring at her."_

I let out a low chuckle hearing that. They both looked at me and started walking towards the door to the entrance of there palace.

-Skipping this scene its just them walking to the Entrance to the Vamp kings~~~~~~

We were at the door to the entrance of the vampire kings. I let in a deep breathe then slowly out and made my heart race so it looks more like I'm human.

The door opened slowly I stepped in and saw 3 chairs and the 3 kings sitting on them. Alec and the tall guy went to the shadows. "Welcome to Volturi mere human!" The guy in the middle said. He had a black cloak around him but his hood was down I could see he had black hair that went to his shoulder and was extemely white for staying dormanted in this palace. The others were the same but one had white'ish blonde hair and the other one on the left of the black haired one was brown haired.

I gave them a wicked smile. I could see the confusion in there eyes when i did that. "I'm a vampira not a vampire nor am I a mere human, idiot." I could feel the radiation of anger and confusion coming off the black hair, blonde and the guards. I let out a laugh and noticed 2 vampired slowly coming towards me. I let out my physical shield to push them towards the wall and removed there power. But I know I'll give it back to them I'm not mean.

The female screeched at what I did i let another chuckle out. "How are you doing that!" She said in a high pitched voice. I slowly smiled. I closed my eyes and let me true form out like how I did to edwardo. "So Am I a mere human to you still? If I am how am I doing this? Now how old are you 3 in the chairs?"

The dude on the left spoke up. What brave little thing. "I'm 13,500 years old, Aro is 15,000 and Caius is 14,600." He gestured to all of them. My eyes went wide and I started laughing so hard. Eeryone had confusion radiating off them.

"Dude I lived in the dinosaur age! I'm like 6.5 billion years old. And yall are the leaders!"I laughed even harder. If I was human I'd probably be choking on my laugh. My clothing in vampire form still looks like when I was Queen of England in 1500.

They all started gaping at me. "The Cullens are gonna be here soon . Vampires, Where do you want me to wait in. And I'll tell yall my whole story on how I became to be which yall will never be unless I change ya. Whats your name on the left."

"My name is Marcus Volturi. You may wait in are guest room which Alec will show you." He said in fatherly tone. I know hes gonna be like my father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:D

Hope yall liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec left as soon as he dropped me off. The room was black and green color. I sat on the soft bed. I.. I kept thinking of how this will change my life. It's been a long time since told people my secret all because of 1 guy which was eddork cullen. But whatever I do need a new change of scenery anyways.

I didn't realize how long I was thinking but I guess for a long time because Alec came by too pick me up. We walked back to the thrown room. I tapped my foot with boredum since they werent talking yet.

"Isabell, babe please take me back I never meant to hurt sweet!" I Eddy said.I gave him a vicious glare making him stop his ranting. I gave 1 look at edward from his toes till his pale white face, made me think of a constapated freak. I prefer tan, muscular, blond dudes, not a skrawny constapated dude. "Like what you see?" Eddy said. I can't believe he had the nerve.

"Totally constapated freak ur eyes match ur constapated face by the way, and if u ever call me babe I'll rip every part of ur body and burn them one by one. How does that sound? I find delightfull but I wouldnt want to touch any part of you. Who knows how many stds you have." I said with disgust and distaste. I notice his mouth dropped a few inches. "Shut your mouth unless you want to choke on a fly." I giggles a bit at that statement.

~ Thats it for now I know I didnt write much but I'm just starting to get back on fanfiction, I've been wattpad lately and not really doing much writing mostly poems but hope yall like it.~

~ Love, Jenn~


	4. AN

Hey sorry guys i know yall hate but i'm having trouble making the next chapter soo it might take me a while to get it up. I'm soo soo sorry I'll try to get it up by next or this sunday. thanks for the great comments :) and adding my alert/favs.


End file.
